1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and systems for providing for charged dry sorbent injection into a polluted gas stream for the remediation of pollutants in that gas stream.
2. Purpose of the Invention
The invention provides a device and system for the remediation and elimination of major industrial pollutants from a flue gas stream that can be practiced at lesser cost and greater efficiency than has heretofore been possible. The invention is for utilization in the removal of a majority of the pollutants as are by-products of coal-fired power plants, soil remediation plants, steel plants, chemical plants, smelters and municipal incinerators. Pollution remediation systems known as dry systems have been shown to required a significantly lower capital investment than that required for wet systems. The invention provides such a charged dry sorbent for pollution particulate removal is an improvement over earlier charged dry sorbent system and is less expensive in that it can be installed for a lesser capital investment than was possible with earlier systems.